Film Kehidupan dan Fiksi Bodoh
by synstropezia
Summary: Pergi ke bioskop setelah kematian Muzan tidak sekali pun pernah Shinazugawa Sanemi pikirkan, terlebih di dalamnya terdapat Genya yang tengah menontoni film kehidupan mereka. Happy Birthday Shinazugawa Sanemi (29/11/2019)#Late5Days


**Film Kehidupan dan Fiksi Bodoh**

**Disclaimer: Koyoharu Gotoge.**

**Warning: Many description, kemungkinan OOC sangat tinggi, typo, gaje, feel ga sampe, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini. Semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi, serta untuk ulang tahun Shinazugawa Sanemi (29/11/2019)**

* * *

Setahun tahu-tahu berlalu, di mana kedamaian telah seutuhnya menjadi milik umat manusia.

Shinazugawa Sanemi–seorang sulung dari sebuah keluarga yang telah luluh lantak–tengah melipat tangannya di hadapan bingkai foto yang di kedua sisinya, diisi vas penuh lily putih. Ketika ia memejamkan mata, dan hening betul-betul mendukung kegelapan yang Sanemi jemput ini, beberapa wajah menampakkan wujud di hadapannya dengan senyum kecil yang terukir–sangat samar, bahkan terasa asing bagi Sanemi yang kini; sekadar mengepalkan jari.

Entah sedari kapan keluarganya memiliki wajah yang buram, setiap Sanemi memejamkan mata seperti sekarang. Mungkin semenjak kekosongan mengisi sepasang matanya, dan cahaya yang selalu Sanemi jadikan keberanian untuk memberantas kemunduran dalam dirinya, tinggal percikan kecil tak berarti.

Setelah terlihat sesamar itu, wajah-wajah yang belum sempat Sanemi ingat pun melarikan diri darinya. Semua menghilang tanpa jejak, tinggal omongan kosong, dan kehampaan pada dirinya semakin menjadi-jadi, membuat Sanemi kian tenggelam dalam kelemahan barunya.

"Kau sebenarnya membenciku bukan, Genya?"

Hanya wajah itu–Shinazugawa Genya–yang tidak pernah menampakkan wujudnya, selain sebuah punggung yang masih mengenakan seragam pembasmi iblis. Tak sekali pun Genya pernah menengok pada Sanemi yang selalu mengepalkan tangannya, karena menyesal sudah melupakan mereka tanpa sadar. Genya mungkin tidak berkeinginan untuk melakukannya, dan Sanemi sendiri mustahil membiarkan Genya jika ia betulan mau melakukannya.

"Lebih baik begitu. Jangan pernah menengok ke belakang, karena sekarang kau _berbeda_," ucap Sanemi kepada punggung Genya yang masih membelakanginya, sebelum ia membuka mata dan melenyapkan pengenangan yang sebetulnya sia-sia.

Nyatanya Sanemi justru bertambah lemah, ketika mencoba mengenang kepergian yang ternyata tidak dapat ia tangisi atau ikhlaskan, dan yang Sanemi dapatkan hanyalah ditinggalkan dalam bentuk lain.

* * *

Setahun telah berlalu, di mana Pasukan Pembasmi Iblis dibubarkan usai kematian Muzan.

Esok pagi di pukul tujuh, Sanemi harus tiba di tempat kerjanya untuk melanjutkan sebuah pembangunan. Bekerja sebagai pekerja konstruksi adalah awal sekaligus langkah yang baik, karena sebenarnya Sanemi dapat sedikit demi sedikit membebaskan diri, dari luka masa lalu. Lantas, sewaktu mantan pilar angin itu cukup yakin untuk kembali mengenang kematian keluarganya–terutama Genya–ia justru kembali kosong.

Kosong lagi, seperti waktu pertama kali menyaksikan Genya mati di depannya secara langsung.

_"Terima kasih, karena telah melindungiku."_

Menyerpih. Tubuh Genya perlahan-lahan lenyap sebagai abu–sangat menyedihkan karena tidak memiliki jasad, juga begitu rapuh terlebih ketika air mata turut beterbangan di udara. Setahun telah berlalu, tetapi Sanemi masih sangat mengingatnya seolah-olah baru terjadi kemarin.

_"AKU TIDAK MELINDUNGIMU, BODOH! AH, SIALAN!" _

"Cih! Mengganggu saja!" Sanemi yang sudah berbaring di _futon_ menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi kepala. Memang kenapa jika ia tidak dapat mengingat wajah mereka? Selama Sanemi masih sadar ia memiliki keluarga, dan hidup demi itu maka sebetulnya tak ada lagi yang perlu disesalkan.

Sungguh. Segala hal yang mendadak menjengkelkan ini sangat mengganggunya. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Sanemi, untuk segera menjemput bunga tidur. Meski penyesalan di mana Sanemi gagal mengingat wajah keluarganya akan selalu tersisa, dan terus menghantui, besok ia yakin dirinya pasti masih baik-baik saja, setelah bekerja atau sesekali mengobrol ringan.

* * *

_Semoga pula besok, kegagalannya mengenang wajah keluarganya yang selalu mendatangkan penyesalan, dan menjadi kelemahan Sanemi itu juga turut menghilang, entah disebabkan apa._

* * *

Satu tahun terlewati. Pergi ke bioskop tidak pernah Sanemi bayangkan walau sekali.

Tubuh jangkungnya berdiri di depan pintu yang tertutup rapat, di sebuah tempat rekreasi bernama bioskop. Suasana sepi yang melingkupi Sanemi tidaklah menggentarkannya, maupun mendatangkan perasaan aneh yang merisaukan. Di dalam dirinya itu terdapat dorongan kuat untuk masuk, dan Sanemi sekadar mengikuti insting sehingga ia memutar kenopnya. Melangkah masuk dengan sedikit memasang kewaspadaan terhadap sekitar.

_TAP ... TAP ... TAP ..._

Saking sunyinya keadaan di sekitar, langkah kaki Sanemi sampai terdengar bergema. Pintu yang lain kembali ia buka, memperlihatkan layar lebar yang terbentang dalam keadaan putih. Ada seseorang tengah duduk di barisan tengah. Rambut dengan potongan _buzz_ itu jelas familier, ditambah lagi _ia_ mengenakan seragam pembasmi iblis yang membuat Sanemi berlari untuk mendekatinya, sekaligus memastikan identitas dari eksistensi tersebut.

"Gen–"

Terhenti. Tahu-tahu Sanemi mengerem langkahnya, juga panggilan dia terhadap sosok Genya yang fokus menatap layar. Orang itu mungkin memang adiknya, dan Sanemi berharap agar yang duduk di sana menyudahi sandiwaranya saja, jika betul hanya tiruan semata.

Genya tidak boleh melihatnya–begitulah kata suara-suara di dalam kepala Sanemi yang melarang ia, agar menemui sang adik. Semenjak pertarungan dengan Muzan usai, Sanemi kerap kali mendengar kalimat yang tidak jelas asalnya seperti barusan. Selama setahun penuh Sanemi dihantui, dan sekeras apa pun ia berteriak untuk mengusir semua itu, tetap saja berakhir sia-sia.

Suara-suara itu berkata, Sanemi memang membasmi iblis, tetapi ia sendiri adalah 'iblis' dalam bentuk paling mengerikan–yaitu manusia yang suka atau benci, pasti dipilih oleh sebuah ikatan untuk menjalin benang takdir dengan orang-orang tertentu.

Semua karena Sanemi adalah kakaknya Genya, sehingga pemuda enam belas tahun itu dengan mudahnya dimangsa takdir, sebagai sasaran yang empuk.

Mentang-mentang Sanemi merupakan kakak dari Genya, dengan sembarangan ia mencaci, merendahkan, bahkan 'membuang' ikatan mereka secara tidak langsung. Meskipun mantan pilar itu melakukannya demi kebaikan sang adik, tetapi cara tersebut malah menjadi salah karena Sanemi adalah **seorang kakak**.

Andaikata keegoisan Sanemi sedikit dikurangi, dan membiarkan sisi lembutnya yang dalam mencintai Genya tiada menggunakan kata-kata kasar untuk membuktikan rasa sayangnya, maka Genya tak akan menjadi makanan takdir. Jika Sanemi mengajari adiknya membela diri, sedikit cara tentang membunuh iblis walau Genya tidak mampu melakukan teknik pernapasan, sosok yang sekarang Sanemi lihat pasti bukanlah mimpi belaka.

* * *

_Lalu jika Sanemi memang salah karena menjadi kakak Genya, kenapa ia harus bersaudara dengan Genya dalam keluarga Shinazugawa? _

* * *

"Filmnya mau dimulai, Kak."

Hitungan mundur yang dimulai dari angka lima terpampang jelas di layar proyektor. Adegan di mana Genya lahir, dan Sanemi mengenggam tangan mungilnya menjadi pembukaan yang seharusnya menyenangkan, tetapi membuat Sanemi bergetar akibat ngeri.

Mereka sudah mengetahui masa depan. Selama film itu berputar Sanemi terus saja menebak bagaimana kelanjutannya, dan jelas benar semua membuat Sanemi meremas lengan kursi tanpa disadari.

* * *

_Sekuat apa pun Sanemi berharap agar salah satu tebakannya salah, peristiwa yang telah tercatat dalam kenyataan tentu mustahil berubah, dan mengetahui itu Sanemi menjadi sadar bahwa selama ini ia tidak pernah berdaya. _

* * *

"Saat masih kecil kita bahagia, bukan?"

Genya bertanya sembari menatap ke arahnya. Kala pandangan mereka bertemu, dan Sanemi menyaksikan cara adiknya melengkungkan senyuman ia pun semakin sadar; ternyata Sanemi sudah terlalu merindukan Genya, sampai-sampai terus menatapnya walau hanya menambah pedih untuk luka yang masih tertinggal, dalam diri Sanemi.

"Ya."

Hanya jawaban sesingkat itu yang lolos dari bibirnya, tetapi suara-suara yang berdatangan ke dalam kepalanya seolah-olah memiliki kebisingan yang abadi. Lagi-lagi 'mereka' sibuk menyalahkan Sanemi, walau seharusnya ia menontoni film kehidupan tersebut bersama Genya.

_"Tidak seharusnya kau membalas perkataan Genya. Karenamu dia kembali berharap."_

_"Lebih baik kau membentaknya seperti biasa, daripada bertingkah lemah seperti tadi."_

_"Berubah pun sudah terlambat. Seharusnya kau tahu itu sejak awal."_

_"Sewaktu Genya hidup, kesempatanmu hanyalah satu tetapi memiliki dua pilihan. Apakah kau ingin bertingkah sebagai kakak yang baik, ataukah kejam dan kau memilih yang kedua. Meski kalian bertemu lagi seperti sekarang, jangan harap kau masih mempunyai sebuah kesempatan." _

Kedua tangan Sanemi masih menutup telinganya, ketika perlahan-lahan mengangkat kepala untuk melihat film tersebut. Tahu-tahu sudah menampilkan Genya yang lulus tes, kemudian menjadi bagian dari pasukan pembasmi iblis yang mengawali sebuah mimpi buruk.

Untuk peristiwa itu, Sanemi sangat ingin mengubahnya andaikata ia juga keras kepala terhadap masa lalu.

"Kak?" Tiba-tiba saja Sanemi beranjak dari kursinya. Amarah yang ia pasang di wajahnya melukai Genya, karena tercampur dengan sendu yang kacau balau hingga alasan dari kesedihan Sanemi tidak lagi jelas.

"HENTIKAN FILM KONYOL INI, DAN KEMBALILAH KE SURGA, GENYA!"

Setidaknya walaupun Tuhan merenggut Genya dari sisi Sanemi, adiknya tentu masuk surga, bukan?

Pasti masuk surga, meski Genya dipaksa menanggung keburukan yang Sanemi miliki, dan telah diperbuat, karena mereka masih berhubungan darah sehingga suka atau benci Genya harus melakukannya, kan?

"Apa Kakak tidak suka?"

"MEMPERLIHATKAN MASA LALU KITA DI HADAPANKU HANYALAH SEPERTI SAMPAH!" Menurunkan intonasinya untuk melenyapkan kekecewaan di wajah Genya, tidak sekali pun ingin Sanemi pikirkan. Kalau Genya mau marah sekaranglah saatnya–mumpung ia menyaksikan agar Sanemi tahu pertanggungjawaban seperti apa yang harus diperbuatnya.

"Meski aku mempersiapkannya untuk ulang tahun Kakak?"

Benar. Hari ini adalah ulang tahun Sanemi, di tanggal 29 November yang sangat damai. Tadi sore ia merayakannya bersama para mantan pilar. Mereka bahkan bersulang untuk Rengoku Kyojuro, Shinobu Kochou, Tokito Muichiro, juga Genya atas pengorbanan yang telah dilakukan. Saat itu Sanemi ingat betul ia mengangkat gelasnya dengan penuh kehampaan, dan tanpa sadar bersulang untuk kekosongan yang setia menyelimutinya, walau Sanemi tidak sendirian.

"Ya. Tetap saja aku membencinya."

Sekali lagi Sanemi akan membuat Genya membencinya, yang kali ini harus sang adik lakukan tanpa ampun. Memang kenapa jika Sanemi adalah kakak yang brengsek, dan lebih sialan dibandingkan roda takdir? Apabila Genya membalas Sanemi dengan kedengkian, barulah Sanemi dapat mempertanggungjawabkan yang telah ia lakukan di masa lalu, lantas membuat Genya selamat selama-lamanya.

Jika Genya membenci Sanemi, maka sulung dari keluarga Shinazugawa itu menjadi orang jahat yang memang pantas diperlakukan seburuk mungkin.

Hanya orang jahat yang patut dibenci. Boleh mencaci, merendahkan, sampai-sampai memutus sebuah hubungan. Kalau Sanemi dianggap buruk maka ia pantas melakukan semua itu, dan tidak salah sama sekali.

Pada akhirnya dengan membuat Genya membenci Sanemi sang adik akan berpaling, dan berhenti menemui Sanemi yang tinggal masa lalu Genya agar ia fokus menenangkan diri. Mantan pilar angin itu pun membuat Genya selamat dari dirinya sendiri–yaitu Sanemi–karena Genya tidak lagi perlu menderita gara-gara memiliki kakak seegois Sanemi.

Suatu hari nanti ketika Genya telah melupakan Sanemi seutuhnya, ia bisa mendapatkan seorang kakak yang tidak menyerupai dirinya, ataupun memilih Sanemi lagi–yang lebih baik, lembut, perhatian, atau justru Genya ingin menjadi kakak, supaya adiknya mendapatkan kasih sayang dengan cara yang wajar.

"Atau Kakak tidak menyukainya, karena aku adalah adikmu sehingga kamu memintaku membencimu?"

Yang sangat lemah, dan sebetulnya mempermalukan Sanemi karena ia tidak mampu, menguasai satu pun teknik pernapasan? Genya menyadari itu sejak awal. Sudah berapa kali dirinya diruntuhkan oleh keraguan yang bersarang pada dadanya, hingga bangkit pun terasa menyakitkan bahkan seolah-olah hendak mematahkan Genya? Akankah ia berhasil membanggakan Sanemi? Mampukah Genya untuk turut melindungi kakaknya? Menanggung beban yang sama sebagai Shinazugawa bersaudara?

Seluruh pertanyaan itu terus diulang dengan nada yang ragu, sampai akhirnya Genya tiba pada sebuah kesimpulan–jawaban yang baru ia dapatkan sebelum ditelantarkan kehidupan, dan dirawat oleh kematian yang abadi.

Sebenarnya Sanemi pun bangga terhadap Genya, dan semua itu baru dapat terjadi, karena ia menentang harapan sang kakak. Diam-diam di mata Sanemi, seorang Shinazugawa Genya telah menjadi dewasa dengan menggunakan caranya sendiri yang meskipun sembrono, tetapi amat bersungguh-sungguh. Di sisi lain juga Sanemi pun menganggap Genya telah melindunginya, dan memang terbukti karena Sanemi masih ada pada kehidupan.

Hal tersebut baru bisa Genya sadari, karena ia bersyukur kakaknya adalah Sanemi. Terlepas dari kelakukan Sanemi yang sering kali merapuhkan, telah mematahkan juang, dan meskipun sudah menghancurkan tetapi masih menginjak-injak, mustahil bagi Genya untuk membenci Sanemi, walau ia diminta demikian.

"JANGAN MENGATAKAN HAL SEPERTI ITU LAGI DI HADAPANKU, GENYA."

Sebuah tinju Sanemi layangkan ke arah pipi kiri Genya. Segaris darah tercetak di ujung bibirnya, dan ketika Sanemi menarik kerah baju Genya yang bersangkutan sebatas bergeming.

"Aku memang memintamu untuk membenciku, tetapi jika kau menanyakan hal seperti tadi, MAKA SAMA SAJA DENGAN KAU MULAI MEMBENCI DIRIMU SENDIRI."

"Kau hanya perlu membenciku, dan semuanya berakhir, Genya. Siapa juga yang memintamu membenci dirimu sendiri, HAH?! KAU DENGAR TIDAK?!"

Lagi. Tanpa ampun Sanemi meninju Genya yang kelihatan pasrah. Film di depan mereka kini menunjukkan kematian Genya. Teriakan Sanemi masih memiliki rasa yang pilu, walau Genya tidak mendengarnya selama setahun–ia rindu, tetapi bukan suara sehancur itu yang ingin Genya simpan dalam kotak kenangannya.

* * *

_Jika begini terus, bagaimana kalau Genya melupakan suara kakaknya yang memang baik-baik saja? Tidak lagi mengingat cara yang Sanemi lakukan dalam membentuk keberanian, selain terus-menerus menyaksikan keputusasaan yang justru tercipta, karena Sanemi hadir? _

* * *

Orang di depannya boleh jadi memang Sanemi, namun mempunyai rasa yang asing bagi sepasang mata milik Genya. Mantan pembasmi iblis itu sampai menggeleng sekuat tenaga, supaya ia dapat berpaling dari fakta bahwa Sanemi sudah _berubah_.

Berubah, yang lagi-lagi disebabkan oleh Genya. Berkat kelemahannya ia mengubah Sanemi menjadi sosok yang tidak Genya kenali–keberanian, amarah, kekuatan, semua yang menjadi kepunyaan Sanemi seolah-olah tinggal kekeliuran semata.

"Kalimatku belum selesai, Kak." Dihentikan tanpa dibiarkan melanjutkannya tidaklah membuat Genya terpuruk, meskipun ia sendiri sesak gara-gara Sanemi enggan mendengarkan. Apakah Sanemi pun menolak memahami Genya, atau merasa sudah sangat paham hingga tak mau tahu lagi?

"Jadi omong kosong apa lagi yang mau kau katakan?"

"Justru kalau Kakak menyuruhku membencimu, bagiku itu baru yang namanya membenci diri sendiri."

Karena Genya paling tidak menyukainya dirinya yang membenci Sanemi, entah untuk alasan apa pun walau Genya pantas melakukan itu.

"Bahkan sampai sekarang pun, aku masih menganggapmu telah melindungiku. Kakak tetap sayang padaku, setajam apa pun perkataanmu terhadapku." Saking pahamnya Genya akan tekstur kalimat Sanemi yang keras pada suara, namun di dalamnya mempunyai makna tersirat yang lembut sekaligus perhatian, Genya jelas-jelas tidak lagi bisa diprovokasi.

"Mulai sekarang buanglah pikiran itu."

"Tidak akan!" seru Genya lantang. Cengkraman itu semakin kencang saja, meski di saat-saat terakhir Sanemi dengan kerasnya membanting tubuh Genya. Ia sudah muak terhadap film, suara keras adiknya, terutama akan kehadirannya di bioskop ini.

"Keras kepala sekali! Membenciku yang jahat padamu lebih mudah dilakukan, bukan? KENAPA KAU MALAH MEMILIH JALAN YANG SULIT DENGAN TETAP MENYAYANGIKU?!"

"Jika Kakak bisa bertanya seperti itu, kenapa Kakak tidak bertanya, 'untuk apa kau memilih jalan yang sulit dengan menjadi pembasmi iblis, dibandingkan menikah dan punya anak'?"

Ah ... apa ini? Sanemi seketika bungkam, dan amarahnya luntur begitu saja. Suara Genya agak serak ketika mengucapkan itu. Air matanya pun samar-samar tampak menciptakan ombak di dalam sepasang netranya, tetapi tak kunjung tumpah karena Genya sendiri keras kepala.

Padahal akan lebih mudah jika Genya menangis, daripada harus membendung kesedihannya yang lagi-lagi mengenai Sanemi–karena ia bodoh makanya tetap keras kepala, dibandingkan mengalah lantas membiarkan Genya memilih kata-katanya yang menunjukkan keputusannya.

"Menyayangi Kakak bukanlah jalan yang sulit untukku. Mengikuti jejakmu sebagai pilar jauh lebih susah, meski aku menolak menyerah."

"Katakan alasanmu, Genya. Kau benar-benar membuatku jengkel."

"Itu karena aku adalah adikmu, adik dari Shinazugawa Sanemi yang keras kepala." Giliran Genya beranjak dari kursi yang didudukinya. Mungkin ia hendak pamit, menilik film kehidupan tersebut sudah habis. Sanemi sendiri acuh tak acuh, bahkan sengaja memalingkan muka.

"Terus kenapa kalau kau adikku?"

"Tadi Kakak menyuruhku jangan membenci diriku sendiri, bukan? Karena itu jangan memintaku membencimu, soalnya aku adalah adikmu yang selalu ingin menjadi adikmu."

"Dimarahi terus-menerus memangnya kau tidak jengkel padaku?"

Tersenyum seperti sekarang juga apa Genya yakin, untuk memperlihatkannya kepada Sanemi yang masih menolak menatapnya? Mimpi konyol ini akan segera berakhir, dan Sanemi tentu harus bergembira. Hanya saja, mengapa hatinya menepis sebentuk kebahagiaan itu padahal sudah lama juga tidak Sanemi rasai?

"Marah berarti sayang, kata Tanjiro." Membawa-bawa nama bocah menyebalkan itu, Sanemi berdecih karena semenjak bergaul dengannya, ternyata Genya menjadi suka berbicara yang aneh-aneh.

"Caraku keterlaluan."

"Dalam mengungkapkan hal-hal seperti itu Kakak memang kurang pandai, bukan?"

"Terserah kau saja, deh. Aku capek."

"Sekarang serius, Kak. Ini adalah giliranku melindungimu." Telunjuk Genya yang sembarangan menyentuh pelupuk mata Sanemi langsung ditepis, oleh manusia bersangkutan. Bulir yang basah menempel di kulit Genya, membuatnya langsung mengusap tetesan tak kasatmata itu ke ujung seragamnya.

"Saat bereinkarnasi nanti, aku akan memilih menjadi adikmu sampai Kakak mengerti, kenapa diriku tetap mengharapkanmu."

"Lakukan sesukamu. Menurutmu aku peduli apa?" Lebih baik Genya segera melambaikan tangannya, dan berhenti muncul walau hari itu adalah ulang tahun kakak tercintanya. Sanemi ingin buru-buru kembali mengenang Genya yang sebatas punggungnya saja, atau tidak perlu sama sekali daripada Sanemi nyaris menangis.

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf, karena telah mengubah Kakak menjadi seperti ini. Kalau suatu hari nanti diriku mengajakmu menonton film lagi, apa Kakak mau menerimanya?"

"Menolak pun kau pasti memaksaku." Panas. Baru mengeluarkan jawaban sesingkat itu, riak di tenggorokan Sanemi seolah-olah akan selama-lamanya menempel di dalam sana. Hal tersebut jelas buruk. Dia bukanlah Sanemi apabila mengutarakan kata-kata dengan nada serapuh ini, dan bisa-bisa Genya kian merasa bersalah terhadap Sanemi–yang membuatnya terlihat menyerupai badut adalah Genya, bukan?

"Kira-kira film seperti apa yang ingin Kakak tonton?" Adakah sebuah fiksi bodoh yang bercerita bahwa mereka hidup bersama-sama, tanpa teror dari iblis? Jika iya Sanemi ingin memesan satu, menontoninya berulang-ulang hingga ia hafal akan seluk-beluk dari percakapan, pemandangan, peristiwa, waktu, dan apa pun yang terdapat di sana

Pada fiksi konyol itu juga Sanemi akan memeluk sang adik, setelah membuat Genya selalu meminta maaf padanya. Perubahan darinya yang sekarang ini Genya saksikan adalah salah Sanemi. Bisa begitu kosong, jatuh, bahkan terlelap dalam keputusasaan yang dibisikkan oleh kesemuan semata, padahal ia selalu memiliki Genya merupakan murni kebodohannya.

"Apa pun itu asalkan di dalamnya, kau berhenti bersikap bodoh seperti sekarang."

"Untuk sekarang hanya ini yang bisa kuberikan. Tolong terimalah, Kak."

* * *

"_Hadiah dariku, yang tidak akan lagi membiarkan matamu menjadi sekosong ini."_

* * *

Hadiah terakhir berupa kepergiannya, kah? Tahu-tahu seulas sinar mentari membangunkan Sanemi dari bunga tidurnya. Tidak ada lagi film kehidupan, layar yang membentang lebar, kursi penonton, juga Genya yang untuk terakhir kalinya tersenyum di hadapan Sanemi. Entah disebabkan apa pria berambut perak itu memejamkan mata. Lagi-lagi ia merasakan dorongan kuat, seperti ketika berada di depan pintu bioskop.

Rupa adik-adiknya sangat jernih, dan senyuman mereka memiliki garis lengkung yang nyata.

Kelemahannya yang selalu menyesal setiap gagal mengenang wajah keluarganya telah menghilang. Kini Sanemi dapat membalas senyuman mereka, sekaligus merasa lega setelah terlepas dari kelemahan tersebut.

* * *

_Sanemi bisa mengenangnya secara utuh kapan pun itu, tanpa perlu lagi berpikiran untuk melupakan wajah keluarganya begitu pun Genya. _

* * *

Sedangkan tentang Genya, ketika adik-adik serta orang tuanya menghilang di ujung sana, mereka digantikan sebuah wajah yang bukan lagi punggung milik Genya. Mendadak tangan Sanemi menghangat, walaupun sekarang ini ia tidak mengenggam apa-apa. Dari kejauhan Genya hanya mengangguk tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, kemudian turut lenyap seperti yang lain.

"Ternyata kau benar-benar serius, ya, Genya." Tidak tahan dengan kehangatan di tangannya, air mata Sanemi ikut berjatuhan seperti hujan di bulan Juni. Kalau begini Sanemi akan semakin hangat, meskipun di luar sana salju turun begitu deras.

Cermin di belakang punggungnya tanpa sengaja memantulkan wajah Sanemi sewaktu ia berbalik, dan bentuknya tak lagi berupa mendung melainkan cerah terutama di bagian mata.

Hadiah dari Genya itu seperti mengucapkan, 'aku akan selalu berada di sisimu sebagai adikmu', yang Genya ungkapkan dengan menitipkan kehangatan tersebut, di tangan sang mantan pilar. Kenapa Sanemi adalah kakaknya Genya, dan mengapa Genya merupakan adik Sanemi, kado ulang tahun ini telah menjawab pertanyaannya.

* * *

_Genya sudah berkata bahwa ia memilih Sanemi sebagai kakaknya, begitu pun Sanemi walaupun tidak dikatakan secara langsung._

* * *

Dikatakan atau tidak, pada akhirnya mereka dapat saling memahami karena memilih benang takdir yang sama.

* * *

Tamat.

* * *

A/N: Fic ini terinspirasi dari prompt bucintober, yaitu watching movie together (meski emang kagak berasa samsek ya, nonton film bersamanya). dan maaf kalo OOC parah, karena bisa dibilang aku nekat juga enggak baca fic SaneGenya samsek (salahkan aja authornya yang cuma mau baca fic saint seiya atau Yu-Gi-Oh gegara lagi bucin parah). fic ini juga harusnya di-publish kemarin, tapi karena mager banget jadilah baru sekarang. buat keterlambatannya i don't want to say sorry samsek. bikin fic ini penuh perjuangan soalnya~ semua demi sanemi yang aku cintai loh (angst dia di manga).

Oke thx buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, review, atau numpang lewat doang. mohon krisarnya juga biar ke depannya bisa bikin fic SaneGenya yang lebih enak dipandang.


End file.
